


Avalanche

by dxntdxdrxgs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Multi, Other, non-powered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxntdxdrxgs/pseuds/dxntdxdrxgs
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a somewhat erratic high school art teacher with a penance for annoying the music teacher; the kind eyed Mr Rogers. Bucky doesn’t find it fair that the students like him better, and sets out to make his life miserable through sabotage.Yet, when the other teacher approaches him for help with a project, Bucky struggles to keep the angry facade up. Steve is passionate about music and the kids he teaches, which is something Bucky can’t say about himself.In other words, the non-powered teacher AU that literally no one asked for.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is something i’ve been workin on for literally years bc i procrastinate and i’ve just given up hope at this point so enjoy

Bucky has it figured by now; yes, this sucks— fucking sucks a lot, but it isn't the end of the world. It would take a fuckton to be the end of the world, and boy, wouldn't Bucky feel like a dick if he caused that to happen? Imagine being the asshole that caused the world to implode, surely you'd want to just die. But then again, you would already be dead, because of the whole world ending thing. 

Bucky was perhaps just a little bit scared. And perhaps that was just a little bit okay because he would probably be fucking insane if he wasn't scared— and he was, totally scared, but that was to be expected. At least, Peter had expected it but Peter expected everything and usually the worst, but can you blame him? He's pretty vigilant for an emo cesspool of teenage angst. 

The older of the Barnes brothers was unfortunately not and barely even knew where he was half of the time— just a part of the job —and when he did he didn't want to be there. No point in being sober then, was there? 

Because Bucky Barnes is a teacher. 

Not any teacher, but an art one who is probably far too overqualified for the job but he's a fucking junkie so he really has no other hopes at a secure income, but whatever. He's Bucky and he will be the best damn teacher any kid has ever seen— unless you count fucking Mr Rogers: the unfairly hot music teacher who totally isn't a junkie too. 

No, seriously, he's not— but poor Bucky just can't fucking understand that. Because go big or go home, right? Gonna drag yourself down everyone else might as well come too. 

Mr Rogers considered them mild acquaintances; Bucky did not. 

He didn't really care much for Mr Rogers, purely on the grounds that he'd accidentally tripped and spilled paint all over one of Bucky’s new sketches. Bucky got him back by clipping the strings on all the guitars in the music room. But Mr Rogers abstained at that point, realizing that Bucky was the expert at fucking denial and would ultimately win; what a fucking war of attrition. 

Bucky was the cool teacher at school, obviously. He came to class late and usually tweaked off his balls and he let his class call him Bucky as long as they didn't tell Mr Banner, who was probably the cutest principal to ever principal— but holy hell he'd take the piss out of you if you ever crossed him. So Bucky didn't, to put it mildly. 

Avoidance; Bucky was also really good at avoidance. 

A prime example was the week that Mr Rogers had been a fucking shit and signed Bucky up for the school's annual blood drive, knowing full and well that he had a fear of needles. Yet there had come Mr Banner, demanding that he show up. So Bucky conveniently got the flu the whole week that the drive continued. 

Mr Banner strapped him down to his desk the following week and used an impromptu blood siphon— yeah, insane, right? 

There was also the time that Mr Rogers had thought it funny to release a stray cat into the art room overnight and allow it to get its cat scent over everything and leave Bucky, who was allergic to cats, in a state of perpetual hell and anaphylactic shock the next day. The cat also took some gnarly shits everywhere which was just great, and of course no one believed Bucky when he accused Mr Rogers because he's the perfect little angel and the biggest kissass. 

Seriously, he's a fucking brown nosed bitch and Bucky is at least 90% sure that Mr Banner might kill anyone who gave him reason to fire Mr Rogers. Bucky promptly backed off after learning this, deciding to respond with his own warfare. 

He released a stray dog, only to find out that Mr Rogers loves dogs and will willingly take any one of them that he sees, in. He was at least hoping for slight shock, but no, he ended up giving the school it's new mascot. He should've been hailed a hero, in his own opinion. 

Once he even snuck into Mr Rogers’ room and chipped all his extra clarinet reeds, but even that didn't phase the man because he simply ordered another shipment— damn grants. Bucky never got grants, which he hadn't even been there a year so it sort of made sense, but not really, because Bucky really worked hard. 

Bucky even had to deal with his own little brother in class which should have been, yeah, illegal because who the fuck wants to have to teach their little brother how to properly shade a fucking pear? 

Mr Rogers also had Peter and quickly accepted him as his favorite pupil because, not only did Peter play bass, but he also seemed to be genuinely interested in the class. Instant brownie points. Couple both things with Peter’s over all charm and, ding ding motherfucker, you've got a winner. 

Bucky wondered just how Mr Rogers managed to function, especially when a good portion of his life seemed to be dedicated to ruining Bucky’s— which sucked —and turning the majority of the students against him. Almost everyone in the goddamn school building was in favor or Mr Rogers. Hell, even Peter was.

There was also the simple fact that Mr Rogers was more flamboyant than Bucky himself (insulting, really) and the students really seemed to prefer the stunning musician to the hot artist but whatever. Bucky was wholly satisfied with being one of the most hated teachers because, to put it mildly, he thrived off of that hate— it meant he was obviously doing something right. 

Today, after staring at some male models to draw, he could think of a few other things to do. But Peter was in this class so that would just be odd and really fucking uncomfortable— and, oh god, what if Bucky got a hard on? Did Peter even know what that was? 

He was seventeen, but what Peter was at seventeen might've been more or less like Bucky: innocent. 

Peter Parker-Barnes ran the school's underground orgy club with Ned Leeds, so no, he was not innocent. But Bucky didn't need to know that, and he especially didn't need to know where club meetings were held because, well, Bucky’s desk was really comfy, as Ned and Peter found out one evening. 

A knock resounded on the door and Bucky tucked his shirt in and sat up, just in case it was Mr Banner because he would never hear the end of it if he looked unruly. 

He was fucking shocked to see Mr Rogers come in, waltzing to his desk like he fucking owned the place. 

"Hey, I need your help," he said all too casually, waving at a few of the students. Mostly the girls who didn't even care that he liked cock; Mr Rogers is just really hot, like, have you seen him? 

"What?" 

"You heard me," he smirked— god awful, in Bucky’s opinion —before moving to lean across his desk and wink.

Maybe Bucky could sue for sexual harassment. Yeah, that'd work. Actually, no, because there'd be no witnesses; every student in the class had a wondrous view of Mr Rogers’ ass right now and Bucky seriously doubted that even the straight guys and lesbians could focus on anything else. 

"Unfortunately, I did, and I feel that it's obligatory that I ask what again," Bucky said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms with a rather satisfied grin crossing his face. Peter looked thoroughly disappointed. 

"The band and chorus are having a concert next week and the theme is 'Movie Night.' So, I was wondering if you could help me make some fake movie posters for the occasion?" 

"You know, I have little to no direction with this and could most certainly paint a detailed form of the male genitalia and you'd still hang it, right?" 

"We aren't that desperate," Mr Rogers huffed, "but I'm sure with your talent, even a penis could look beautiful." 

Bucky ignored the way that his cheeks flushed at that and instead moved to quell the loud guffaws erupting from the totally mature senior class. "Okay, seriously? Almost every guy in here and even a few girls have penises, so please calm down." 

"What girl has a penis?" A particularly rude boy asked from the back. 

"You wouldn't know because you've never touched a woman," another kid retorted and the class erupted into giggles.

"And what boy wouldn't have one?" 

"Me, asshole," Wade Wilson quipped, earning a sympathetic glance from both teachers. "Still get more action than you though, don't I?" 

That effectively silenced the rest of the class as Wade turned back around, and Bucky really had to commend him for that one, even sending him a small thumbs up as Mr Rogers was left to wonder what kind of tumblr-esque debate he'd happened upon. Not that he didn't like Wade— he was probably Mr Rogers’ second favorite (just shy of Peter Parker-Barnes status) and he totally rocked the, "I'm a punk rock trans boy that will totally stomp you under my boot while looking ridiculously hot," aesthetic well. 

"I guess," Bucky finally shrugged, looking up at his colleague who was in far too deep of thought to even do anything but stare ahead. 

"Don't sound so thrilled," Mr Rogers finally snickered, hands going up in surrender, "James." 

He opened his mouth to retort but then he realized that in all his time here he had somehow managed to never fucking learn the prick's name and that was truly an injustice. Especially considering how much Peter and his dumb boyfriend talked about Mr Rogers. 

Seriously, that Ned kid was at Bucky’s house a good 90% of the time and it was fucking annoying and he might've considered kicking him out but Peter and Bucky had this sort of agreement; Peter didn't want to live with their homophobic parents and Bucky, being the passive flower child he was, automatically offered Peter a place to live, which unfortunately also meant signing up for the Ned Leeds Appreciation Club because that was all that Peter did. Kicking either of them out would only serve to further Bucky’s reputation as the Barnes family asshole, and if he even tried to make Ned leave when he was over Peter would threaten to go too. 

"I'm not thrilled, Mr Rogers," Bucky managed to choke out, earning a chuckle from the other teacher.

"You can call me Steve," he assured and Bucky watched him carefully for any sign of dicketry. 

"Can we call you Steve?" Wade asked, only to be silenced by James Howlett not-so-gracefully kicking the back of his chair. James was unabashedly the biggest fan of Wade, which was truly saying something because he beat out even Peter in that field. But James was aromantic and totally not interested in the way that Wade was. James and he had fucked, a lot, actually, but that was as far as it went— James wasn't exactly a, "cuddle after fucking," person but he knew Wade needed that so he stopped the casual sex as soon as possible. They were best friends who had seen each other naked more times than either could count and Wade just loved to try and get James to admit his undying love to him, but James would always roll his eyes because he definitely wasn't in love and he never would be. Didn't make them any less of friends, but whatever. 

Bucky learned all of this from Peter, his go-to for school gossip. 

"Absolutely not, Wade," Steve sighed, which admittedly made Bucky snicker a bit. He wholly indulged his sadistic side when it came to Mr Rogers because, to put it mildly, Bucky really liked watching the fucker suffer. "But, what do you say? Will you help me?" 

"I suppose," Bucky shrugged. "Meet me in here after school today, then everyday this week, and yeah. We can work on it." 

"Together?" Steve asked hopefully, and Bucky hopefully wouldn't slap him. 

"Sure, Steve." 

\----

By the time that three-fifteen rolled around, Bucky had almost forgotten about his arrangements with Steve. Almost. But he couldn't get that lucky, because as soon as the bell rang the other teacher was rushing into his classroom— which, admittedly, was a comical sight; Steve was actually quick for someone with short legs. 

"I was worried you'd bunk off," Steve huffed, trying to regain his lost breath, and Bucky totally didn't indulge himself in staring at the sweat beading on the younger teacher's brow or how his shirt clung to him like that was its goddamn job— which it was, but technically speaking here, a shirt couldn't have a job or else Bucky might've been out of work a long time ago, he figured. 

"I couldn't get that lucky," Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes, before sitting at his desk and pulling out a pen and paper. Steve stood awkwardly for a moment, until Bucky gave him a glance over his reading glasses, motioning for him to pull up a desk. Steve did, stumbling over himself for a moment before successfully sitting and clasping his hands in front of him. "Right, so, what did you have in mind?" 

"Well, I had my students come up with their own movie titles and I was wondering if there was any way you could, like, illustrate them?" he mumbled, fiddling with his jacket sleeves.

"Okay," Bucky nodded, "what are the designs? Or at least the names?" 

"Uh... Well, Ned Leeds came up with something called Dude In The Chair, and Peter Parker-Barnes," Steve paused. "He's your step-brother, right?" 

"Unfortunately for him," Bucky joked, which made Steve glance up at him. 

"Don't sell yourself short, Mr Barnes." 

Well fuck me right in the asshole.

"I'm not, just being truthful," he shrugged, more than ready to start discussing the "project" again, because the topic of Bucky’s self worth was more than a little sore with him. 

"Peter loves you," Steve rambled, "he talks about you all the time. He talks about when you were younger, how you used to draw him comic books and sing him to sleep. You sound like an awesome big brother to me." 

"Thanks," he mumbled, an embarrassed blush painting his cheeks. 

"No problem," Steve grinned. "You're, um, you just... Listen, we give each other a lot of shit, but I think you're really cool... I look up to you a lot." 

"Really," Bucky asked, breath seeming to leave his body at this information.

“Really! Your art, it’s, um,” Steve blushes as his eyes flick around the room and Bucky has to resist the urge to scream and run out right then, “pretty astounding.” 

“Says the guy who fucked up my sketch.” 

“That was an accident!” Steve groveled, fixing Bucky with a pointer look. 

“Bet the cat was, too, huh?” Bucky smirked like the little shit he was, until Steve scowled. 

“Yeah, just like the guitar strings,” he blinked dangerously, “and the reeds.” 

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Bucky shrugged, “now, back to the topic at hand. What amazing idea did my little brat come up with?” 

Steve gave him a pointed look, “I hope that’s a term of endearment.” 

“Obviously, Rogers.” 

“Spider-man. A superhero. He requested that it be red and blue but that’s about it,” Steve shuffled through his papers and frowned. “And... so far those two are the only who’ve submitted ideas. I swear, none of those kids take my class seriously.” 

Bucky watched the frustration cross the other teacher’s face and he momentarily cursed himself for being such an outstanding citizen. “I’m sure my seniors would be happy to pitch in.” 

Suddenly, the vigor from earlier returns to Steve’s features as he beams at the older man. “Really? You’d ask them for me?” 

Bucky wants to tell him that, uh, he doesn’t have to ask the kids, he’s their superior, but he surrenders, nodding instead. “Of course.” 

He was so in over his head here.


	2. Braid Flowers in My Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries not to think about why he’s a junky, and Peter knows just how to fix him. 
> 
> And Steve is, of course, drug along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this got sappy and depressing for such a sarcastic fic and so early on too wow

Bucky wakes up to pressure on his chest and he almost doesn’t open his eyes because he distinctly remembers that being a symptom of sleep paralysis and he’s not fuckin’ with that at 7 am when he’s– 

Fuck, he has work. 

He hesitantly cracks open one eye to see that Peter has laid a collection of sketches across his chest. A lot of sketches, actually, and the kid is beaming there at him while Ned sings something intelligible from the kitchen. And, like it or not, Bucky was starting to accept this as his family. 

“What the fuck are these?” he grumbles, rolling over to grab his reading glasses. 

“Concept art, duh! For Spider-man!”

“Peter, it’s one poster,” Bucky whines, flopping back into the pillow. “I don’t need an entire anthology of your OC’s life.” 

“Well,” Peter snatches the papers away with a pout, “I bet Steve would like them.” 

Bucky’s eye twitches. 

“Yeah? You think he’s better than me or somethin’?” 

Peter smirks and Bucky realizes the kid has totally just played Bucky’s ass. Of course, any subject of Steve was sore, and Bucky practically shoves his head through the wall when Peter shouts, “absolutely!” and skids through the hardwood doorway in his ridiculous socks. Bucky rolls out of the bed and yells into his clothes from yesterday. He really wishes he could wear them again but he’s an adult with a job and he pays taxes on stupid shit so he can keep that job and buy not one, not two, but three pairs of pants. 

Most of his money went to... other things, anyway. Nothing that Peter needed to know about. 

“Get ready for school you free-loaders!” he calls when he finally stands and manages to worm his way in a pair of dark jeans. In doing so, he pauses to squish one of his thighs and frown. Since when were his thighs fucking soft? 

He gets his mind back together and grabs a sweater and his bag, carding his hands through his unruly hair. There wasn’t anyone he had to impress, anyway. Bucky’d given up on that a long time ago. 

A long time ago, after Tony. 

“Ned made pancakes!” 

Bucky thanks the kid for giving him an excuse to repress his trauma and instead move to ruffle his hair and snag a glass of orange juice. His counter is riddled with bills he doesn’t know how he’ll manage to pay, but whatever, he can do it. Because Bucky is an adult and if he has to whore himself out to feed his addiction and Peter, then he will. No biggie, and besides, he’s never had anyone around to particularly care either. 

“Steve has planning fourth period,” Peter levels, swallowing a syrup-y mass that literally could not have been called anything but pure, unadulterated sugar. “Just like you.” 

Bucky didn’t miss the singsong kilt in Peter’s voice and met his eyes with an intense glare. “He’s still a teacher, and it’s still Mr Rogers.” 

“Since when have you cared about titles?” Ned asks, realizing directly after that he shouldn’t have, when Bucky chucks his plastic cup in the sink beside him with a loud clang. 

“And anyway, that doesn’t matter. I’m already stuck with him after school, and I’m not getting roped into spending more time with him than I absolutely have to.” 

“God, the things I’d let him do to me...” Peter mumbled, Ned enthusiastically nodding along. 

“Is he your fucking teacher crush?” A nod. “Are you insane? He’s old enough to be your dad! Peter, I swear—”

“Are you jealous?” Ned wiggles his brows and Bucky really wishes the glass woulda been sharp crystal. 

“Of you two twelve year olds? Absolutely not. If I really had the hots for Mr Rogers I could get him,” Bucky scoffs and holds his hand out as if to emphasize the fact. 

“Ah, yes,” Peter snickers, “your suitors are lined up all the way down the street.” 

“Okay, that’s just unfair, I’ve had...” Bucky stops as both teenagers stare at him, “I am not discussing my sex life with my teenage brother and his boyfriend.” 

“Ew!” Peter groans, but Ned just laughs and lays over him a bit. 

After breakfast concludes, Bucky makes sure to drive Peter and Ned around the front to get out, before parking around back to enter the staff entrance. This always gives him a bit of time away from kids before the day starts, and hey, he doesn’t have bus duty so he isn’t stuck with the little snot-nosed brats. 

What could go wrong today? 

————

Peter was 100% sure that if anyone could save his brother, it was Steve Rogers. 

The guy had this sort of noble “hero” vibe about him, and the gentle aura he seemed to give off set even the worst students at ease. It was like the guy was the embodiment of rehabilitation and Peter wasn’t going to stop until they at least kissed. Because he couldn’t miss the signs in Bucky’s longing; it had always been this way. 

From the moment Peter was adopted, the kid seemed to tune in to Bucky’s mind and read him like a fucking book. He could tell when he wanted something, when he struggled, when he was in a depressive state. 

He also knew Bucky did coke. 

It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, he figured. His brother had definitely slacked off since... The incident, per se, and now he even went as far as thinking he could hide it from Peter. But the dude had some sort of extra sense when it came to his brother because even if they weren’t blood related, they were connected. 

And Steve was the ticket to making him forget. To making Bucky smile again and go out on dates, just like the beginning of whatever he and Tony had. It made Peter smile to think about seeing his brother sober and bouncing about their house, coming into Peter’s room late at night to tell him wild and extravagant tales to help him sleep. 

Bucky really was a good person. 

So was Steve. 

As Peter saw it, they could be good people together. 

Now, as Steve leaned against his desk and plucked at a guitar as the other students broke off in groups to “rehearse” for the concert, Peter got an idea. He pulled a desk up in front of the teacher and beamed at him, bass in hand. 

“Hey! How was workin’ with my bro last night?”

“He’s an excellent artist,” Steve supplied, smiling a bit more naturally. 

“Told ya,” Peter grins, dimples popping as Steve chuckles, “though, I’m totally biased.” 

“That’s okay, that bias exists for a reason,” Steve says matter-of-factory, “your brother seems rather nice when he’s not caught up in his big tough guy persona.” 

“Tooootally agree!” Peter nodded, plucking absently at his strings. “So you like him?” 

“Of course, like I said, he seems nice when he’s not...” Steve looks pained a moment, “not... nice?” 

“Well, ya know what always makes him all mushy?” Peter leans forward and watches as Steve’s eyes light up with curiosity. “Baby pink hydrangeas.” 

Steve furrows his brow and laughs, “Peter, are you suggesting that I buy your brother flowers?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting, Mr Rogers. I’m not stupid, okay? I see the googley eyes you give him.” Peter smirks as the teacher’s face goes red, “it’s been happening since the day he started working here.” 

“...I-I don’t give him googley eyes.” 

“Get him the flowers, and watch what happens!” 

Peter departs with a bounce in his step, returning to Ned and giving him a fist bump. “Project Stucky is a go!” they whisper yell together. 

————

Bucky doesn’t look forward to three o’clock like he usually does, because now he’s got to deal with the overzealous musical body-builder for at least two hours. Bucky tells himself he hates it, because every time he starts to like something, like someone, it’s always bad for him. So he fixes the door with a scowl when it opens. 

But then, then. Then his heart absolutely melts. 

Steve is standing in the doorway, face flushed incredibly dark as he shakily grips a bouquet of fresh baby-pink hydrangeas. Bucky has to shake himself a bit to realize wow, this isn’t a dream, and someone cared enough to bring your dumbass flowers. 

“I wanted to get you something as thanks for helping me, and uh, Peter said these were your favorite. I left during planning so I was kinda rushed, and I, um. Y-Yeah.”

Bucky walks toward the other man and touches one of the flowers’ petals with a feather-light touch, like they’ll disappear if he brushes them wrong. When Steve hands them over he gapes at the sheer mass of the bouquet and then lets his eyes move up to Steve’s. 

“For... me?” 

“Yeah, um, and I’m not trying to like— like, get in your pants, I’m just... genuinely thankful that you’re helping me.” 

Bucky fucking beams at that, at no ulterior motive, and gives Steve a one armed “bro hug,” quicker than he could blink, then running to grab water for the flowers. 

Steve is absolutely smitten with the way the other man lights up, mumbling about how he just has to get his oil paints out to recreate this, because they add texture, and Bucky says he never wants to lose the feel of these flowers. Because they’re special and Steve feels special and he smiles so big. 

Maybe Peter was right after all.


	3. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pep rally gives the teachers a chance to flaunt their goods because even they can’t deny the physical connection between them. 
> 
> Still, Bucky denies the romantic aspect and insists it’s purely attraction to Steve’s body, not his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so rushed i’m sorry dhfkhdjdbf

Bucky keeps his gaze fixed on the opposite end of the gym wall as the students filter in for their pep rally. It’s the close of the basketball season and the district tournament was beginning, which inevitably meant that the teachers got stuck coaching the little brats in some cliche games that was really nothing more than an excuse to humiliate kids. And in any case, Bucky never coached. 

Until this year. 

Peter had whined relentlessly until Bucky stepped in as the senior class’ coach because, honestly, no one wanted to deal with the overgrown children who thought they knew everything. Even Steve didn’t touch that, instead opting to take on the freshman and taking his job scarily serious. 

He made them matching team shirts. 

Bucky’s kids were all wearing black shirts and shorts, while the juniors wore white and the sophomores wore red; Steve’s freshman had a combination of red, white, and blue. Which was just such a Steve thing to do that Bucky rolled his eyes. 

It had been a week since they’d began working on the posters and the concert ended up getting delayed, due to the kids being ill-prepared and Bucky still having only, like, six posters done. Which wasn’t that many, but they always got sidetracked when he and Steve worked together. They argued or got along, no in between, unless you counted when Steve surprised him with the flowers. 

Bucky felt himself closing off after that, telling Steve it was super inappropriate. Yet the flowers were still in his room, wilting but there, and Bucky had done a rather extensive painting of them just like he’d said he would. But he couldn’t get close to Steve. Not after Tony, and not after the incident, the coke— not after everything that made Bucky realize happiness was unobtainable for him. 

He kept his distance with Steve and tried not to let his thoughts wonder so much. 

Because that was totally working out. 

Okay, so Bucky couldn’t deny that there was definitely some... Physical attraction there, but that was as far as it went. He wasn’t going to let it go any further. Steve would leave him, use him, and that would be the end of it. The nicest people always did. 

Bucky shook himself and blew his whistle in Ned’s face, causing the boy to jump and stumble on the bleachers. He internally smiled at that victory. “Leeds, you’re up first.” 

“Why me?” Ned cried. “I get winded walking down the hall!” 

“Ned, you have asthma,” Bucky deadpanned, staring at the floundering boy. “And besides, it’s a contest to see who can hype your peers up the best, not that draining.” 

Ned went to protest again and Bucky tooted his whistle, looking across the room to see that Steve had changed into the shortest, tightest shorts. Well that was unfair, now Bucky would be distracted the whole time. He huffed and frowned as Steve spun around and gave him an innocent wave. 

Oh, two can play at that game. 

He grabbed Peter and drug him into the boy’s bathroom, holding a finger up to Mr Banner so they wouldn’t start without them. He mouthed “emergency” so the principal wouldn’t question it. Thank god for gullibility. 

“Switch me pants, I need your shorts,” Bucky said quickly. 

“Why?” Peter screamed, eyes shooting open in realization a minute later. “For Steve?” 

“Why would they be for him?” Bucky scoffed comically, scratching his neck. “Okay, maybe, because he’s attractive. Not his personality, his body, before you go all gay on me.” 

Peter held his hands up in surrender. “You’re an adult, it’s none of my business if you have a fuck buddy. Not everything has to be romantic.” 

Peter was such a good actor. 

“Thanks,” Bucky rolls his eyes, “now, shorts?” 

Peter surrenders and takes them off, accepting Bucky’s track pants and going back out to the gym. The teacher pauses and watches the way the shorts ride up his thighs and he smirks. He was gonna make Steve eat it. Bucky was obviously the hottest teacher. 

He entered and gave Mr Banner a thumbs up as he steered Ned to the bottom in front of the small section of bleachers. “Okay, Leeds, what you’re gonna do is throw your arms up and when he does, everyone screams, ‘seniors,’ got it?”

“This is fuckin’ lame,” Wade groans from his position at the bottom and James smacks the side of his head. “Fine, fine, when do we start?” 

Bucky jogged into the center of the court to join the rest of the teachers and discuss the rules. Bucky doesn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes scan over him and he doesn’t hide the smirk on his face when their gazes meet. Steve repositions himself so their shoulders brush and he frowns. 

“So this is less inappropriate than flowers?” Steve whispers. 

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Bucky smiled, fluttering his lashes. Steve groans and throws his head back. 

“I guess I started it.” 

“Hah! So you did wear those for me,” Bucky grinned triumphantly, and Steve scoffed. 

“No, I wore them because I’m the hot teacher here.” 

Bucky scowls, “no, I am!” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” 

Mr Banner blows a whistle and the duo depart with one last angry look as they return to their respective sides. Bucky stands behind Ned and blows his whistle, signaling the beginning of the competition as Mr Banner walks around to gauge the grades’ enthusiasm. 

Bucky spares a glance over at Steve who conveniently manages to bend over right as he looks. Bucky almost throws his clipboard right there, instead moving to scrawl down a hasty note as the first round concludes. The teachers gather around again as Bucky tears off the paper he’d written on and crumples it up, shoving it at Steve. 

“Seniors win the first round!” 

Bucky spins around and runs back to his screaming students, genuinely celebrating with them. Finally, he beat Steve at something. He spins around with his hands on his hips as he stares at Steve proudly, watching him read the note that says, “my ass is better,” with a hastily drawn bubble butt. 

He waits until Mr Banner’s back is turned to flip the golden boy off, who mimes sucking a dick. 

The second competition is a three-legged race, which Peter and Wade agree to do together. He doesn’t miss Wade’s sly comments at his little brother and “accidentally” almost knocks the boy over, coughing “keep it in your pants.” Peter is briefly mortified and Bucky relishes it, before he finally kneels down to tie them properly. 

The teachers let Mr Banner blow his whistle and the race commences, Steve’s tiny freshmen immediately taking the lead. It doesn’t last long after they trip, letting Wade and Peter shoot ahead as they manage to somehow coordinate extremely well. Bucky jumps up and down with the students, cheering his little brother on unabashedly, because he’d always do that for Peter. He’d do anything for Peter. 

When the duo returns, Steve slips a note into Bucky’s pocket, before disappearing with his students again. He shrugs, untying Peter and Wade, not missing the way Ned seems to frown at Wade’s hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Peter is oblivious, confused when Ned slips out of a hug. 

Sigh. Bucky has to do everything.

He clears his throat loudly to get Peter’s attention, mouthing “hands-y” and pointing at Wade. Peter furrows his brow briefly, before his mouth forms an “o” in understanding. Bucky smiles as he turns to immediately coax Ned out of his mood and explain himself. 

Bucky snags the note from his pocket and notes how it’s folded neatly, as opposed to his. He peeks over to see that Steve is staring at him. It reads, “I agree,” with a little drawing of tiny Steve praising Bucky’s butt. He snickers, covering his mouth as he looks over to the other teacher, who shoots him a smile. 

The third and fourth competitions secure the seniors’ victory and they celebrate by joining Bucky in his classroom for their last three periods, where they order pizza. It’s a rare occasion, but Bucky feels genuinely happy. He had fun goofing off with the kids today, he thinks. 

Steve works his way into the crowded classroom and to the front, giving Bucky puppy eyes until he shares a piece of pizza. 

“So, you wore those shorts for me?” Steve asked, “cause you thought I wore these for you?” 

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head, “not lookin’ for romance right now.” 

Steve blinks, chewing slowly, “right.”

“Sorry, but—”

“We’ve only formally known each other for two weeks, Bucky, it’s okay,” Steve assures. 

Bucky wonders why he’s so disappointed that Steve accepted that so easily.


End file.
